Beatastic
by animatiethomking
Summary: A Pokémon fan novel Your taking a look at the person who got endorsed by a gym leader that never endorsed someone until this day followed the adventure of Felix, hup, senko , allister and bea to how there stories are told and see if Felix will become
1. Chapter1

-Pokemon bea tastisch

1\. The beginning

Mum why is it taking so long? Is Felix asking. it's because more people want to meet her Felix says Felix's mum to Felix. next one pls says the security guard. Yuppie we are finally!! says Felix happy. So and who are you? Asked ??? To Felix. Well I'm Felix and i want to be as strong as you later!!! says Felix in a happy way. Hihih I'm happy to hear that from you Felix says ??? With a smile to Felix. Are you ready for the photo Felix? Is Felix mum asking. I'm ready says Felix *bliep* anddd done says Felix mum. Yuppie thank you! Says Felix while he hugs ??? Hihih your going to be a strong one i can tell that says ???. Next one pl—- says the security guard while he gets interrupted. can i talk to you for a minute miss? Is ??? Asking to Felix mum. yeah sure says Felix mum. I can tell that Felix is going to be a strong one and probably a good trainer says ??? To Felix mum. Yeah Felix always wants to be a trainer one day and want to be champion says Felix mum to ???. Here take my number you can call me when he is old enough to challenge the league okay says ??? To Felix mum. Yes i wil do that says Felix mum. What are you two tal——* miep miep miep* says Felix while getting interrupted by his alarm clock. uhhhh why now alarm cluck can I never sleep for a good while says Felix in a sleepy way *i start getting out of bed with a sleepy mind and i sigh* I guess a new day to do stuff says Felix with a less joyful way. *i start getting dressed in my normal clothes I wear most of the time and going to leave my room* mum? Are you home? Says Felix. * no answer * okay she is not home again says Felix with a sigh. Let me make breakfast then I guess says Felix with a bigger sigh. *start making my breakfast* just a simple bread with cheese I guess says Felix to himself. *i put my bread with cheese in my mouth and start eating* lets watch some tellie I guess says Felix with his breakfast in his mouth. *i go site down on the couch and put the tellie on* lets see is the Pokémon league beginning again? Says Felix. * i zap to the channel where the Pokémon leagues stream* ladies and gentlemen welcome to the new Pokémon league of this year says CHAIRMAN ROSE to the audience. Okay finally the league is starting again what a long time ago says Felix pretty happy. Be sure to come to the fire gym if you have gotten a endorsed says chairman rose to the audience. *sigh* I never have gotten a endorsed by someone says Felix with a joyless tone. *i turn off the tellie* I guess i wil go outside and have a walke says Felix joyless *knock knock * is anyone home? Is the delivery guy asking. yeah I'm here says Felix to the delivery guy.

2\. A special delivery

Is your mother home? Is the delivery guy asking. No sorry my mum is not home but i can take te delivery if you want says Felix nicely to the delivery guy. Well this package is actually for you says the delivery guy. For me? Says Felix with a weird face. I don't remember ordering something says Felix to the delivery guy. It's a gift actually from someone says the delivery guy. A gift from who? Is Felix asking to the delivery guy she gave me this letter i think you wil know more then says the delivery guy to Felix. She? Says Felix with a confused face * start opening the letter i got and i readt the letter out loud* dear Felix. mabye you don't remember it but a good amount of years ago we met each other. and I remember your strong and always wanted to be a trainer. so i have made a promise. with your mother to keep that in mind. I hoop i see you soon at the fire gym. Love b. Fire gym what does she mean? Thinks Felix *i feel something in the letter and i look inside* a another letter? Says Felix. * i take the second letter out and look at it* congratulations you have been endorsed by one of the gym leaders. *i am frozen by this moment* sir are you alright? Is the delivery guy asking to Felix. Yes im fine im just shocked by this letter says Felix. Well congrats sir oh I almost forgot this i had to deliver for you too says the delivery guy. A egg? Wait is this by the same person? Is Felix asking to the delivery guy. Yes that is correct sir this is by the same person says the delivery guy. Well i can see its finally has arrived says Felix mum. What do you mean? Is Felix asking. You wil figuren out very soon now hup go to the opening ceremony says Felix mum. *i start packing up and take the egg with me* well goodbye for now then mum says Felix to his mum. Take good care and be careful says Felix mum. *i start running to the train * I'm curious what Pokémon will be inside says Felix in his head. *i get on the train waiting until it goes to his destination*

3\. A friendly fighter

How did i even get this egg i can catch a wild Pokémon as i want to says Felix in his head. *i look out the window and look at the beautiful landscape* I'm happy i can finally explore galar for ones says Felix in his head. *zzzzzzzzmmmmm bam* what the wat happened?? Says Felix in shock. We sadly have to stop the train a horde of wooloos are blocking the way says the train engineers. I guess i have to go though the wild area says Felix. Eugh dammit I don't want to be late says ??? Miss we cannot force the wool—- says the farmer while he gets interrupted by ??? *makes a angry face* fine I guess i have to go though the wild area says ??? *i look outside who is shouting at the farmer* who is she? Says Felix. *she looks around who was talking* miss? Where are you going? Is the farmer asking to ??? *i hide pretty quick while getting blushed* yessss!!! Finally we can go the wild area are you ready senko??? Says hup to senko. Yeah I'm ready I guess says senko with a big sigh* whoa easy there kids says ??? I'm sorry miss says senko. * i start packing up and starting to leave* he you?! Stay where you are says ??? To Felix *i shockabd look around* ok-okay says Felix nervous *she comes closer to Felix and looks at you * so your Felix * is ??? Asking to Felix. Ye—yeah how do you know that? Says Felix nervous. * she smiles* because I endorsed you Felix says ??? Miss bea you have to go now says the manager. Come on give me a little bit more time says bea. No we have to go now! Screams the manger. *bea sighs* i wil talke to you later okay says bea to Felix. Ye—yeah sure says Felix with a nervous tone. *bea walke away with the manger* bea endorsed me?? Says Felix with a blush in his head. *i start getting out the train and going to the next destination* wow the wild area looks so beautiful says Felix with a big smile. *i see lots of Pokémon so many to count* brrr its cold i can tell says Felix. * i start going to the city entry* well here i am says Felix. Hup slow down im not as fast as you says Senko. Wow you have a really good friend says Felix in a joking way. Yeah i know says senko. * i enter the city to see the beauty that is galar* woah its so big says senko yeah I agree says Felix.

4\. A naughty mind

Sir are you for the sign in for the league is the employee asking to senko and Felix. Yes we are said senko and Felix. Pls follow me then says the employee. *a little while later* next one says the employee. Okay here you go says Felix. What number do you want for your outfit? Is the employee asking to Felix. I wil pick 90 says Felix. Very wel tomorrow it wil be given to you say the employee. Thank you says Felix. You can go the hotel to sleep for the night says the employee. I wil be escort you to the hotel says the security guard. Very well says Felix *a little while later again* *i sigh* what a day i can finally sleep says Felix with a big yawn. *knock knock* come in says Felix. So your still awake Felix says bea. I—-i-I'm always this l—ate awake says Felix you don't have to talk so nervous to me Felix says bea. Yeah i know but im just nervous says Felix is it because we are talking alone in a room says bea n—no says Felix with a blush. * she pets my head for a while* I always like to see you again after that moment all those years ago says bea. I don't remember it really anymore sadly says Felix to bea. Wel i kinda understand that says bea. I'm so afraid but at the same time bea is so cute and adorable says Felix in his mind. *krack krack* mmh? What is that noise? Says Felix. I think your egg is hatching says bea. * look around to my Pokémon egg* omg with Pokémon is it going to be says Felix with a happy tone* * a bright light blinds bea and Felix for a while* just like i thoughts it's a eevee says bea. Evoie? It's a girl i can see says Felix. Yup it is says bea thank you bea says Felix to bea. Thank you for what? Is bea asking to Felix. For everything says Felix with a tears In his eye. *bea starts hugging me* now go take some rest tomorrow is your big day Felix says bea with a big smile. * start blushing because im between bea boobs* yes i will says Felix well see you tomorrow and good night says bea yeah you too bea says Felix with a blush. *i look at eevee* evoie? He eevee how are you? Says Felix to eevee eevee! *i smile* we're going to be great partners from now on says Felix with a big smile. Eevee eevee!! But now let's sleep shall we says Felix. *in the Meantime on the other side of the door* miss bea are you done? Is the manager to bea. Yeah im finish now says bea I'm happy Felix is kinda and cute when he is nervous i like that says bea in her mind.

5\. A strong bond

yawn* man what a night says Felix with a sleepy tone. Eevee! Eevee! Good morning eevee says Felix * knock knock* give me one second please says Felix please do it quickly because we don't have much time Felix says bea *i change clothes real fast and open the door* wow that was fast says bea with a Unexpected tone. Sorry i had to keep you waiting but why are you here? Is Felix asking to bea. Because i have to pick you up all gym leaders need to escort there endorsements to the Ceremony Says Bea to Felix Eevee!! Eevee!! I can see eevee is Excited says Bea. Yeah I agree says Felix with a smile. *ding!* wait don't go yet!!! Says hop with a scream. Hop stop screaming for ones says senko with a sigh. *i get pushed back a little by bea* you two can still fit in says bea with a happy tone. *hup start humming for a bit until the elevator stops*lets go senko!!!! Says with a happy voice. *sigh goes Senko* yeah im coming says senko with a big sigh. Let's go too Felix says bea. Ye—yeah says Felix with a blush *i look down and se bea coming closer to my hand* w—wh—what a-are you d—doing bea?!? Says Felix with a bigger blush. Are you afraid of me holding hand? Says Bea with a smile. N—no im not i just didn't expect it says Felix with a blush. * while we we're i had the feeling we we're being watched* wait isn't that Bea the fighting gym leaders why is she holding hand with a kid?? Whisper someone. Don't worry Felix you don't have to be shy and afraid says Bea. Ye—yeah i will says Felix nervous. Evoie? You don't have to worry too eevee says Bea welcome gym leader Bea says a employee. Good morning says Bea go—good morning says Felix nervous. Please come inside both says the employee. *we go inside and see lots of people there* wait why is she holding hand with him she never does that wispers someone. *bea looks at me with a smile* don't worry it's fine you know what to do now right? Says Bea. Yeah says Felix with a smile to Bea. *i let go of Bea hand and go to reception* name please says the employee. Felix says Felix. Here you go your outfit with the nummer 90 on it says the employee. * i take the outfit from the employee and go to the change room* pfff I always hate it when people look at me when i do this says Bea with a sigh. Sis why did you do that? Is allister asking to Bea. Because little bro I endorsed him says bea. Yeah but why were you holding hand together then? Says allister. Because i…i..i says bea without knowing what to say. Sis don't tell me your planning to do tha— says allister while he get interrupted by bea. No im not little bro you know he is to young for my age says bea with a blush face. Yeah yeah why are you blushing then? Says allister with a creepy look. *sigh* i just want to give him a more happy time and way says bea.

06\. beginning to something

So your the one who got endorsed by the Champion leon right? Says a random train to hup. Yeah but my friend senko also says hup with a big smile. *i left the change room and went to the reception* I'm ready says Felix. Please go sit down until your call to go further says the employee. Okay very well says Felix. *sit down on the couch next to bea* so your back already says bea. Yeah now i have to wait until I'm being called says Felix. Wait let me introduce my little brother says bea. Well im allister the ghost gym says allister. Nice to meet you I'm Felix says Felix to allister. Eevee!! Eevee!! *eevee cuddles bea for a bit* your so fluffy eevee says bea with a happy tone. Is it okay i have a little chat Felix alone sis? Says allister. All endorsed trainers please follow me!!! Says the manger. Sorry i have to go allister i will see you soon guys says Felix. Is he going to make it bea? Is allister asking to bea. Yes he is going to make it i have te feeling says bea. And if he doesn't make it? Says allister. I don't know what to do then says bea. I'm so nervous i am going to be fighting against gyms and trying to become champion says Felix in his head nervous. Hey are you ready? Is hup asking to Felix. Yeah I'm ready says Felix next one please to go the the stadium say the employee. Very well i wil go says Felix. * i go to the bright light and further * woah that are so many people says Felix. Please go on the line and stay there okay says the employee. Okay i will says Felix * i go inthe line next to senko* ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Ceremony of the Pokémon league let us introduce all the gym leaders and are champion!!!! Says chairman rose. *the people in the stadium are screaming out loud of hype* for are grass gym leader we got milo says the announcer. *milo waves around to everyone in the stadium* are water gym leader nessa says the announcer. *nessa waves as wel and a lot of people cheer for her* are fire gym leaders kabu says the announcer. *kabu doesn't wave a lot but keeps holding his towel* for are first double gym allister for ghost gym and bea for fighting gym says the announcer. * allister walke but doesn't wave while bea waves at everyone but does put up a smile* for are fairy gym leaders opal says the announcer. *opal doesn't wave but she does walke slowly* for are second double gym we have gordie as rock gym and melony as ice gym says the announcer. *Both gordie and melony wave a lit and I noticed that lots of people cheer to melony a lot* and for are final gym we have raihan the dragon gym says the announcer. *raihan makes lots of selfies for his social media accounts but waves ones in a while* and for are final one its champion leon says the announcer. *leon waves a lot to the people and lots of people cheer to him*

i look at beacand the other* so i have to defeat them to continue on to become champion says Felix in his head. . *i look at bea and make a smile to her* i wil say for every train a good luck to defeat the gyms says leon to the trainer. *i look back at bea she smile a little bit but not a lot* thank you for all coming now lets go and defeat the gyms!! Screams leon. *we all move out the stadium and get changed clothes again* pfff well now that is over says Felix with a sigh. Yeah you did well Felix says bea thank you says Felix with a smile. *bea blush a little bitcand pets my hand for a while* here you wil need this says bea. *She gives me the dynamax band* thank you again says Felix with a big smile. Sis its your turn to keep a watch out for the gym says allister. *bea look really irritated to allister* why always me first little bro its not Fair says bea irritated. Because you said that you wil always go first when a new Pokémon league begins says allister. *bea sigh* fine one week okay and then it's my turn says bea. Yeah in fine with that says allister. *bea goes to me and hugs me* i wil see you in a week okay says bea to Felix. Y—ye-yeah see you in a week bea

07\. Creepy one

So what are you going to do allister? Is Felix asking to allister. Probably go with you for a while says allister. Okay I guess says Felix. *i start packing up and go with allister* have you ever catch a Pokémon before? Is allister asking to Felix? No I haven't done that before says Felix. *sigh* why is sis always doing this says allister. What do you mean? Is Felix asking. She is to kind to give someone a Pokémon then as a gift says allister. *i hear something in the bushes and i look around * oh look its a nickit says allister. Evoie? Are you going to catch it Felix? Is allister asking. I guess i will says Felix. You do know how to do a Pokémon battle right? Says allister. Yes don't worry says Felix. Eevee!!! Eevee!!! Im ready eevee says Felix nickit? Eevee use quick attack says Felix *eevee hits nickit* look out if i was you nickit is fast *nickit is using Bite* eevee Dodge It fast says Felix to eevee. Eevee!! Eevee just quick attack again says Felix. *eevee hits nickit again* okay that enough catch him now says allister. *allister throws a pokeball to me* okay here goes nothing says Felix. *i throw the Pokémon ball on nickit* * wiggle wiggle….wiggle…ding* i—i did it I have caught my first Pokémon says Felix with a big smile. You did well says allister to Felix. Thank you says Felix to allister. *i pick up the Pokémon ball and put it in my bag* let's continue shall we allister says Felix yeah let's go says allister. *we have been walking for a while allister seems pretty nice and calm I expect different* can i ask you something allister? Is Felix asking to allister. What is your question? Says allister. Why was bea not smiling to the people in the stadium? Is Felix asking. *sigh* because bea had to train a lot and never show emotion to other says allister. But why does she smile so much to me then? Says Felix. Its because bea trust you and cares about you that is why she does smile to you says allister. Pretty rough time back in the days i can tell says Felix. Yeah it's we're rough days everyone thinks different about me says allister. What do you mean? Is Felix asking to allister. People think im emotionless and scary but in reality I'm just misunderstood by people says allister. I noticed that your not really emotionless says Felix. But it wil never change I guess says allister. Hey it's going to be alright don't worry says Felix yeah I guess says Allister.

08\. Separate it

So we have arrived at the the first mine says allister. Yup we did says Felix. I guess we separated here for now says allister. But why? Is Felix asking to allister. I don't go in mine's it's pretty dangerous there says allister. Don't tell me your afraid of caves? Says Felix. No I'm not i just don't like to go through caves says allister. Well then it's goodbye for now says Felix. Yeah see you in a while I guess says allister. *i go in the mine while allister calls a taxi* well i hoop it's save in here says Felix. sir we don't have any wising stars here so can you stop breaking stuff here says the mine worker. I don't care i need to get them it's important says bede. *bede looks at me* well well well it's someone who is also trying to beat the gyms says bede. *sigh* I don't have time for this says Felix. Sir this way if you want to continue through the cave says the mine worker. Thank you says Felix to the mine worker. *i continue to walke through the mine and looking at how beautiful the mine looks like* now where is the way out says Felix. So many different Pokémons its so cool says Felix. *i look down* up I'm not going down anytime says Felix. Sir this way is the exit says the mine worker. Thank you again says Felix. Look out for the carkol they ride fast over the rails says the mine worker. Thank you i wil remember that says Felix. *i continue to walke further down to the exit and avoiding the carkol in the mean time* wel i see light lets go out says Felix with a big smile. *bzzz bzzz* oh my phone says Felix *i check my phone it's bea and i pick up the call* can you hear me Felix? Is bea asking. Yeah i can hear you bea why did you call me? Says Felix i just want to know if your okay says bea. I'm good allister isn't with me says Felix. Yeah i know he is afraid of caves and mines says bea with a sigh. Well I'm almost at the gym i wil call you later okay? Says Felix. Yeah sure cya soon says bea with a happy tone. *i hang up and i hear something outside* what is going on says Felix with a confused face. You stupid Pokémon your so useless!!! Screams a man at a Pokémon.

He calm down why the hell are you so angry at a Pokémon dammit says Felix. *he throws the Pokémon to the ground* she is so useless she cannot do anything useful says the angry man. *i look at the grond it has whit body with lemon green hair it looks familiar* …..

To be continued

Credit by thomking90

Writter : thomking90

Story and ideas: datz_miii and thomking90

Inspiration by the Pokémon games

A Pokémon fan novel

Your taking a look at the person who got endorsed by a gym leader that never endorsed someone until this day followed the adventure of Felix, hup, senko , allister and bea to how there stories are told and see if Felix will become


	2. Chapter2

-**Pokémon bea tastisch**

**Chapter 2**

**01.****Show some love**

Sir leave the Pokémon alone there is no need to hurt it says Felix clam to the angry man. No!! Do you think i can clam down if my Pokémon is useless with everything says the angry man. Dad!! Leave her alone says the little girl. Shut up sofie she is going away!!! Screams the angry man to the little girl *i look at the ground its a ralts but she is hurt a lot i can tell* *boom!!* all three of you shut up!! scream someone. *i look where someone screams it's was milo the grass gym* what in god name is happening here is milo asking. My daddy is hurting are—- says the little girl while she getting interrupt by her dad. Sweetie what are you says I don't do that to a Pokémon you know that it was him who did it says the angry dad. *he points at Felix* Excuse me your making that up I don't have A ralts in my team says Felix. What Pokémon do you have then? Is milo asking to Felix. *i throw both my Pokémon ball in the air* a eevee and a nickit says Felix. Your lying says the angry dad. Oh you mean those? There Pokémon balls I haven't catch with yet says Felix. He is right Felix didn't do anything says milo. *i see the little girl crying by the ralts* i wil bring ralts to the Pokémon center with sofie okay? Says Felix to milo. *milo give me a proud face and looks back at the angry dad* go Felix i wil have a chat with sofie's dad says milo. Come let go and bring ralts to nurse joy says Felix to sofie. Yeah says sofie with tears In her eyes. *we rush to the Pokémon center * sofie open the door please says Felix. On it says sofie. *she opens the door for me* _omg what happened to that ralts do you think that boy did it? Says a random person._ Nurse joy please help me ralts says sofie while she is crying. Rights on it pls give me ralts says nurse joy. *i give ralts to nurse joy* we wil be as quick as possible to help her says nurse joy. Thank you says Felix to nurse joy. Is ralts going to be okay? Is sofie asking to Felix. Yes she wil be fine says Felix. *the front door opens and we see milo walke in* hey is everything going alright? Says milo. Yeah everything is going good sofie has to clam down for a bit still says Felix. *she hugs me and still crying like crazy * your worried about ralts right? Says milo to sofie. Ye—yea—yeah i am says sofie while she is still crying. *i let my Pokémon go out* maybe nickit and eevee while cheer you up sofie says Felix. *milo looks at me happy and proud again* _evoie? Nickit?_ Sofie how about you have fun with them says Felix to sofie. Ye—yeah that will help says sofie with Tears. You did well Felix says milo. Thank you says Felix with a smile. *i look at sofie she as lots of fun with nickit and eevee* your here for the gym right? says milo to Felix yeah i am says Felix well if you want to battle me I'm this week available still says milo. *ding* ralts is alright now you can have a look if you want says nurse joy. Come sofie lets go and look at ralts says Felix yeah says sofie to Felix. *we walke until we are at ralts. She is healthy again says nurse joy. *sofie goes in the room to go to ralts* so what is going to happen with sofie's dad? Is Felix to milo. *sigh* for now sofie's dad wil be for now keept away from sofie and ralts says milo. But where is sofie going then? Says Felix. She is going to stay with me for a while until her grandma and grandpa says Felix. *sofie looks ar Felix and milo* I guess i wil be going okay says Felix. Very well see you in a while says milo. Wait!! Says sofie to Felix. *i turn around* what is it sofie? Is Felix asking to sofie. Thank you for everything says sofie. No problem sofie says Felix. _Ralts? _ What is there ralts? Says milo. Maybe she wants to go with Felix? Says sofie. *ralts turns around to Felix*_ ralts!! _I think that is a yes says milo Are you okay with this sofie? Is Felix asking. Yes I'm okay with that and i think its better that i do that says sofie *i hug sofie for thanking her* I promise you i will come back with a new friend for you says Felix. Thank you says sofie with tears. *i look at ralts* _ralts! _* ralts hugs but then she starts glowing out of nowhere* woah what is going on says Felix. She is evolving says milo. _Ralts?? Ral—kirlia!! _She evolved in to kirlia says milo. Well welcome to the team kirlia says Felix

**02.**** Unfair leak**

i feel tired from last day and I'm happy kirlia is happy* I'm bored let me check my social media says Felix with a sleepy voice. *i open my phone and see that my pikagram has 99 on the logo* that's weird I never get that much says Felix confused. *i open the app and see my message are filling up* so weird says Felix. *i open the message tap and see lots of people dm me* I guess i will open and see what they want to say says Felix with a sigh. *i open the first one it just says hi* I guess i will say hi back says Felix. Hi. _How are you? _I'm good. _So your the one that got endorsed by bea right__? _Yes that is correct why do you ask?_ Oh i judt wanted to know it. _Okay but i have to go now so cya. *i close the dm and go to the next one* that name looks weird *it says leaked_pic_special* i got a bad feeling about this says Felix *i open it* hi. _Hello there. _How are you? _Good are you interested in leaked pic? _What do you mean with that? _Wait i will just send you one. _Okay I guess *i really got a bad feeling about this* _here you go. _*i looked at the picture it's was bea…… but why?* why is bea on the picture? _Because we got leaked pictures of her want more? _O—ok—okay *why did i say yes* _and here you go. _*it was bea again but … s—sh-s-she was wea—ring no cl—clot—clothes * what the hell is wrong with you. _There is nothing wrong with me she did this herself she made those pictures. _*i close the dm and went to the toilet* god wh— says Felix before he cannot say it *he starts pucking* god it hurts to see it says Felix. I guess i will go sleeping now says Felix. *i go to bed and starting to sleep* *meanwhile at bea* pff what a day lucky i won them all says bea with a sigh. Miss bea the manager want to speak with you says the employee. I'm coming says bea *she walks up to her manger room* *knock knock* come in says the manger. What do you want to talke about boss? Is bea asking. Well its about something important says the manger. And what is this important thing then says bea. Its about you and your endorsed kid says the manger. Is there something wrong about? Says bea. People have been recently Very…. Questionable doing weird about that says the manger. So what about it says bea. *sigh* listen bea if you continue to do this we are going to get in trouble About it says the manger. Just because i hold hands with Felix is that the problem says bea. I want to keep you safe there are rumors going around that nude foto's of yours are spreading somehow says manger. Wha—what.. but I nerver made that for kind of pictures they probably made that somehow says bea. You know what get out says the manger. But why says bea. Get out!! Your fired says the manger. But why? Says bea. I said get out!!! Screams the manger. *bea leaves the room and goes back to her room* sis what happened? Is allister asking. I got fired because somehow nude pic have been leaking around says bea. You never made that for kind of pic sis i know that says allister. I know but i got fired because i gave Felix to much says bea with a tears. Sis it's going to be alright says allister. I guess i wil go to Felix then says bea with tears. But why you know your going to make it worse if you stay with Felix all the time i know but it's best i stick with someone that i care about says bea.

**03.**** Nature is key**

its the next day* pff a new day I guess i will have a good time to train a bit before doing the gym says Felix with a smile on his face. *my phone blieps* let's see who it is says Felix. * i look at my phone it's bea* hey bea. _Yeah Felix where are you now? _I'm at the grass gym. _Okay then i know that. _Why do you ask? _Because I'm coming to you. _Ok—oka—okay see you then. _Cya soon._ *i end the call* let's go training shall we says Felix. _Eevee!! Nickit!!! Kirlia!! *_we head outside and go to the high grass area*hey you there says someone. *i look around and see someone * want to do a Pokémon battle? Says the person. Yeah sure i was planning to train so this will be perfect says Felix. What's your name? Says the person. Felix and your? Says Felix. Darly says darly. How many Pokémon? Says Felix. Let's just do a 1v1 okay says darly. Very well says Felix to darly. *darly throws the Pokémon ball* timburr I choose you says darly. *i throw my Pokémon ball also* kirlia i choose you says Felix. Wow finding a kirlia is pretty rare says darly. Yeah i know says Felix. Timburr go to kirlia and do slam says darly *timburr is fast lets see if kirlia can dodge it* kirlia dodge it and just confusion says Felix _kirlia? _*kirlia didn't dodge and got hit by timburr* kirlia are you alright? Says Felix * kirlia starts crying and runs to Felix) what the hell says darly. Kirlia what is wrong? Says Felix to kirlia. _Kirlia?! _ It looks like kirlia doesn't know how to fight says bea. Bea how are you so soon back? Says Felix with a shock. Miss bea? Is that really you says darly. Yup I'm the real bea says bea. But how do you know kirlia doesn't know how to fight? Is Felix asking? She never have fought before she was from day one never told how to fight says bea. but does she know how to do moves even? Says Felix. Yeah but moves that wil support or help someone says bea. Darly is it okay that I switch Pokémon? Is Felix asking to darly. Yeah sure says darly. Alright eevee it's your turn says Felix. _Eevee!!_ Timburr just slam says darly. _Timburr!! _Eevee dodge it and just quick attack says Felix *Eevee dodge slam* timburr use low kick now!! Screams *low kick hits eevee but eevee at the same time* eevee are you alright says Felix _eevee!!_ Alright use double team and then use tackle says Felix * eevee hits timburr * dammit well I guess you won says darly well thank for the fight darly says Felix. Yeah same says darly.

**04.**** Serious business**

So you got a nickit and Kirlia? Says bea to Felix. Yeah nickit I catch with allister and kirlia someone gift to me says Felix. *we walke back to my room while we talke* so how long are you going to stay? Is Felix asking to bea. Well… for a long time I guess says bea. And the gym then? Says Felix. I will explain it later okay says bea. Ok—okay I guess says Felix. _Kirlia? _When are you going to challenge milo? Is bea asking to Felix. Probably in two days says Felix. Why in two days? Says bea. Because tomorrow i want to train a bit more if that is okay says Felix to bea. Maybe its fun to have a look around there are some great places around here says bea. I guess we can do that too says Felix. *she smile at me* is there a second bed or? Is bea asking. No there is only one bed actually but i can ask if we can get a second want says Felix. No no it's fine one bed is enough says bea. Ok—oka-oka—okay says Felix nervous. *we go to are room and we enter it* do you want something to drink? Is Felix asking. Just do water please says bea. *i start making bea's water * so why did you come out of nowhere? Says Felix. Because i have to tell you something says bea. And that is? Is Felix asking. *she sighs * I'm no longer a gym leader says bea. Wh—wh—what but how says Felix in a shock. It's because i gave you to much attention says bea with a tear. Bea its going to be alright I promise you that says Felix. No it's not going to be okay says bea with lots of tears. Is it because the leaks? Is Felix asking. W—wha—wh—what how do you know that??! Says bea with a shock. What do you think if lots of people spam me on pikagram with that says Felix. I'm so sorry Felix says bea. No you don't have to be sorry bea says Felix. Do you really think? Says bea with tears in her eyes. Yeah I really think it's going to be alright bea says Felix with a smile. *bea start hugging me* thank you so much Felix says bea with tears still in her eyes. It's best that you take it slow and easy okay says Felix. Yeah thanks says bea. *i look at bea* do you have any other clothes or is this all you have bea? Is Felix asking to bea. Yes i do but i don't have them now with me says bea. At least you got your shoes on says Felix. Hey! I'm not going to walk outside without shoes you dummy says bea with a pouty face. I'm Sorry says Felix. Very well it's time to go to sleep I guess says bea. Yeah I guess says Felix. Are you still okay with sleeping with me in one bed Felix? Is bea asking in a flirty way. Ye—ye—yeah I'm still okay with that says Felix. *i start putting on my pyjama and i look around * wait what do you even wear when you sleep bea? Is Felix asking. This i wear when i sleep with someone together says bea with a pleased face. Wait did you just say with someone together? Says Felix. Yup that is correct says bea with a big smile on her face. * I'm expected that bea sleeps without clothes when she is alone says Felix in his head* kirlia eevee and nickit it's time to sleep says Felix to them._ Eevee! Nickit! Kirlia!! _* i get in bed and bea goes in bed too* well goodnight bea says Felix. You too Felix says bea. *i turn off the lights and go to sleep*_ I'm happy i can be with Felix for a long time for now says bea in her head._ *bea holds me so we cuddle a bit together until we fall both asleep.

**05\. **** A kinda date 1**

it's morning* * I still feel awkward that bea literally sleeps with me in one bed says Felix in his head* *i turn around and look at bea has her face infront of me* *okay now i feel even more embarrassed Says Felix* *bea opens her eyes and Felix shocked* well hello there sleepy boy says bea with a giggle. I—i—i-i was—wasn't t—trying to do something says Felix with a big blush and shock. *she giggles* i know dummy your not like lots of boys says bea. W—wh—what do you mean? Says Felix. You know the horny annoying kids says bea. Okay then I understand it says Felix with a blush. You don't have to be embarrassed Felix and you know that I won't attack you says bea. Ok—okay says Felix nervous. Don't look okay I'm just going to get dressed says bea. Ye—y—yeah I won't look says Felix with a bigger blush. *felix covers his eyes* hihihi your so shy and scared that i wil do something says bea with a happy tone. *bea goes to Felix and hugs him and Felix start blushing like crazy* sooo are you excited to go have a fun time with me says bea. Ye—ye—y—yeah but what are we even going to do bea? Is Felix asking to bea. Probably go shopping and checking out others citys and probably have dinner says bea. Like a date? Says Felix. Well kinda but not really says bea. *felix start dressing* but what city are we going? Says Felix. To hammerlocke says bea. Okay very well says Felix. Well I'm ready says bea. Yeah I'm also ready says Felix. *i take my bag and put my pokeball in it* well the taxi is almost here says bea. Okay so what are you planning to buy a bit? Says Felix. Probably a few normal casual clothes says bea. Okay okay understandable says Felix. *the taxi comes down* well let's go shall we says bea. Yeah let's go *we get in the taxi and fly off to hammerlocke* wow it's looks so cool here says Felix with his face against the glass. *bea giggles * yeah it's beautiful here I always love to go here ones in a while says bea. *the taxi goes to the ground * thank you says bea. I'm so happy i can finally visit hammerlocke says Felix with a big smile. *bea headpat Felix head* well I'm happy to hear that Felix says bea. * Felix smiles at bea* now let's go shopping shall we Felix? Says bea yeah!! Says Felix. *we start walking to the shop* we here we are the clothes store says bea. *We go in the shop and bea starts looking around for clothes* sir are you with that woman? Is the employee asking to Felix. Yeah why do you ask? Is Felix asking. Oh just because your standing there so silenced says the employee. Oh okay says Felix. Is that your sister or your girlfriend? Is the employee asking. She is my friend says Felix. Wait your the kid who got endorsed by bea right??? Says the employee with a shock. Yeah…. That is true says Felix with blushing face. Felix? Can you come it's best you see wat i wear right? Says bea to Felix. Yeah I'm coming says Felix nervous. *i go to bea she is already wearing something it's a dress with flowers on it* so what do you think Felix? Is bea asking. I like it says Felix. *bea starts blushing* well i kinda like it but i will keep it says bea. *bea goes in the change room to change* *i hear giggle in the background and i look around it the employee's looking at me* what do you want says Felix to the employee nothing I'm just chatting with my friend says the employee. *i look away and start blushing* _do you think there dating? Wispers the employee. Idk probably worth a shot to ask him out wispers the other employee._ *bea comes out the change room* what do you think of this Felix? Is bea asking to Felix. I looks beautiful to you bea It really fits you says Felix with a smile. Thank you I thought the same says bea. *bea goes back to change room* I'm going to change to my normal clothes okay says bea. Yeah sure says Felix. *i feel something in my neck and i look around those employee look kinda creepy to me. I put my hand on my neck to see what in my neck is* _here my number OwO * call me please in a while._

**06.**** A kinda date 2**

So are you ready says bea. Yeah I'm ready says Felix. *bea comes out the change room* wait why are you wearing not your gym outfit? Is Felix asking. Because i don't like it when i have to wear my gym outfit all the time says bea. Fair point says Felix with a smile. Now let's go shall we says bea. Wait don't you have to pay? Says Felix oh don't worry kabu knows he still has to pay me back isn't that right says bea. *sigh* yup it's true I guess says kabu. Woah where did you appear from says Felix with a shock. I was literally here because i had to pay back bea says kabu. Well thank you for doing this kabu says bea. Yeah no problem i have hear the bad news sadly says kabu. Yeah I'm hooping it wil be better later says bea with a sad face. *kabu pays the clothes * thank you again kabu says bea. Your welcome says kabu with a sigh. *we get in the taxi and go further * so where next? Is Felix asking. To hulbury city says bea. That is the place where the water gym is right? Says Felix correct we are going to have great dinner there says bea. Wait at seafood restaurant isn't that a very expensive place says Felix with a shock. Yup that is correct nessa said i was allowed to go there ones for free says bea. Wow that's cool says Felix. Yeah it sure is cool says bea. *we walke to the water gym* can you wait for a minute Felix it's best i do this alone says bea. Yeah sure says Felix. *bea goes inside and Felix starts to wait and look at the letter I got by the dress store* I guess i call her says Felix with a sigh. *i put in her number and call her* _omg you actually call me. _Yeah why did you give me your number? _Because i like you OwO. _….ok—okay. _What are you like not interested or something in me. _No no I didn't say I didn't like you or anything it's just that I don't know you good enough and I'm with bea together on a adventure sooo. _*sigh* okay I guess my chance are 0% then. _I have to go now i wil speak to you later okay. _Ye—yeah cya. *_i hang up* soo are you ready Felix says bea with a smile. Yeah I'm ready says Felix with a happy tone. * we walk to the seafood restaurant and enter it* welcome miss bea please take a seat says the employee. Thank you says bea. *we go sit down to the table* it's so beautiful here says Felix with a smile. Yeah it sure is beautiful here says bea. *the waiter comes to us* wat can i get for you two says the waiter. Water please says Felix Nicely. Can i get a red wine? Is bea asking. Yes ma'am of course says the waiter. Thank you says bea. *the waiter goes to the bar and makes us the drinks* so have you enjoy the day so far Felix? Is bea asking. I'm liking it so far says Felix with a big smile. *the waiter comes back* here is your water sir says the waiter. Thank you says Felix. Amd here is your wine Ma'am says the waiter. Thank you says bea. *bea takes a sip of her wine* well let's look on the menu shall we says Felix. Yeah let's see what is one the menu says bea. *we both look at the menu* the Fruits de mer royale sound yummie to me Says Felix. Yeah i think the same says bea. Was there any price limit nessa said? Is Felix asking.

See said that we can order anything we want says bea. We can do the fruits de mer royale if you want it's for 2 people says Felix. Yeah that's a good idea says bea. We will be making it for you right now sir and ma,am says the waiter. *a little while later* your fruits de mer royale is here ma,am and sir says the waiter. Thabk you says bea and Felix both. Wow so much says Felix with wonder. Yeah it sure is says bea. *a little while later again* man I'm full says Felix. *bea takes a sip of her wine* yeah I'm so full too says bea. I think it's time to go home now shall we says Felix. Maybe just one more glass of wine says bea. Are you sure? Is Felix asking. Here you go ma,am says the waiter. Thank you says bea. *she takes a big sip of her wine* mmm it tastes so good says bea with a hik. Alright bea I think it's time we head home says Felix . N—no-no-no o-n—one m—or—more says bea with a dronk way. Can you help me miss? Is Felix asking. As you wise sir says the waiter. *felix and the waiter get bea out the restaurant and go in the taxi* thank you I guess says Felix. No problem have a good day still says the waiter. *we get in the taxi and go home* man what a day says Felix. *bea was falling asleep* lets get you in bed shall we says Felix with a giggle

**07\. ****More surprise calls**

Man what a walke says Felix with a sigh. *felix puts bea in bed* so warm says bea with a sleepy way. *felix giggles * oh bea your adorable when you are sleepy says Felix with a smile. *my phone goes off* who is calling me this late still says Felix with a confused look. *i look at my phone to see who called me* oh it's that girl from the clothing store again I guess i have a chat with her for a bit says Felix. *felix picks up the call* hello. _Hey it's me again. _Why did you call me again it's so late right now. _Yeah i know sorry UwU. _Yeah no problem I'm kinda just to it to be up so late. _Sooo how was your day??. _It was pretty good had a fun time with bea. _Are you guys together or something OwO. _No No no why do you think that?. _Umm because i think you like her hihih._ Listen I don't have any plans to have a relationship you know. _Okay okay okay sorry. _But why are you even so interested. _Umm because i like you dummy. _Yeah i know that you said it when we called a little while ago . _Like I'm serious Felix I'm literally serious I really like you. _Listen i understand it's but it's late bea is so dronk i need to keep a eye one her and I'm tired after this day. _Why does this always happen to me *sniff sniff*. _Wait are you crying right now?. _Yeah why do you care even. _Listen i wil give you a chance okay but please don't expect me that it's wil go how you want it to be. _Wait you really want to give me a chance???. _Yeah I guess and it's Christmas soon so we can probably do something then. _Ok—oka—okay thanks. _What your name?. _Joëlla is my name. _Well nice to meet you joëlla. _Thank you Felix._ Goodnight Joëlla. _Goodnight Felix. _*i hang up and i sigh* why do I always get the feeling i am in a anime right now says Felix with the biggest sigh ever. Fe—f—Felix pl—ple—please c—o-come in be—bed s—sw-swe—sweetie says bea sleepy. *i smile and go to bed as well* goodnight bea says Felix with a smile. *bea is already asleep* I'm happy we had a fantastic day today says Felix with a happy tone. *i cuddles bea and fall asleep as well* *the next day* _kirlia? _*kirlia is touching me to wake up* ummm? What is it kirlia? Is Felix asking *i try to go out of bed but i get pulled back in out of nowhere* woah what just happ—-oh god says Felix with a big shock. *felix is getting hugged by bea and Felix is close to bea breast* eevee nickit please help me says Felix in a scary way *eevee and nickit look at Felix and help him out* thank you guys otherwise i was probably a pancake when bea woke up says Felix with a sigh. So you finally woke up says ??? *i look around and shocked* j—jo—Joëlla!!!? Says Felix with a shock. You lucky boy just sleeping with a gym leader how lucky of you says joëlla. Hoe did you even get in says Felix still in shock. That is not the point the point is that you laid to me says joëlla. Laid about what? Is Felix asking in confused. You two are in a relationship says Joëlla. No no no it's a misunderstanding says Felix.

**08.****The love triangle**

Do you think I'm stupid Felix says Joëlla. Listen I'm telling the truth. Says Felix scared. * Joëlla starts walking slowly to Felix in a scary way* Joëlla what are you doing says Felix even more scared. *bea wakes up* Felix why are you talking to much says bea sleepy. Oh look who also finally woke up says Joëlla. What in god name how did you get in says bea with a shock. Listen Joëlla kan we calm down for the last time it's a misunderstanding says Felix. What do you mean Felix? Is bea asking to Felix. Felix is going to be mine says Joëlla. *bea sigh* …..why does everyone think we have a relationship Jesus says bea. See I told you Joëlla says Felix nervous. Well well I'm happy to hear that honey says Joëlla in a flirty way. *felix is getting even more nervous* _why do i feel more like I'm again in anime says Felix in his head._ * Joëlla hugs me and i get nervous again* come on honey we got sp much time to spend together says Joëlla. *she holds my hand and Pulse me with her and i look at bea giving a face that I don't want this* _kirlia? _*bea sigh* I guess i have to save Felix shall we kirlia says bea to kirlia. Alright finally I'm going to beat milo today says hop in a very excited way. *sigh* hop can you stop screaming says senko with a sleepy and annoying face. Get out of the way says Joëlla. Joëlla slow down please says Felix. No I won't says Joëlla. Bea what is going on is senko asking to bea. Joëlla is to much in to Felix I think this is going to end bad says bea. Yeah i can tell says senko. I'm going to have so much fun with you outside bed and inside bed UwU says Joëlla with a creepy look. *felix is literally frozen from the scared* Joëlla please let me go says Felix. No I won't Felix says Joëlla. _Kirlia!! _I think it's best you let go Joëlla says bea. And why do i have to do that bea? Is Joëlla asking. Felix doesn't like it now you know says bea. No your wrong says Joëlla. Please let me go says Felix. *she lets go and sigh* so you do love him says Joëlla in a creepy way. No but i care that Felix is safe and happy says bea. *kirlia is hugging me to help me* thank you kirlia says Felix. _Kirlia! _ It's best you leave us says Joëlla. No I won't Joëlla it's Felix choice not yours says bea. Joëlla listen if you just do normal but now I regret saying it says Felix. * Joëlla turns around with a shock* so you don't love me anymore says Joëlla with a tear. No your chance at that is over says Felix. * Joëlla falls on her knees and start crying* i — i— i-i says Joëlla with tears in her eyes. Joëlla go home okay says Felix. I-i—I will get you no matter what Felix says Joëlla. How? Is bea asking. I am going to become champion says Joëlla. *she runs off and we look at Joëlla running away* okay that is…. Interesting says Felix with a confused face. Yup I'm curious if we see Joëlla ones in a while says bea. *a bright light is behind us and i look around* kirlia…. Your evolving again? Says Felix. *bea makes a scared face and kinda panic* _gardevoir!! _Omg wow you look so cool gardevoir says Felix in a happy tone. *gardevoir kinda blush because what Felix said* _ i have a bad feeling about this says bea in her head thinking about a Star Wars references. _Well is it not time you go face milo? Is bea asking. Yeah let's go shall we says Felix….

**_To be continued…._**

**Create by thomking90 **

**Story and ideas by datz_miii and thomking90 **

**Credit to gamefreak for the Pokémon games and inspiration**

**A very questionable adventure**

Felix trying to have a gym fight with milo but gets interrupted by many thinks saving a ralts , having a kinda date with someone and going through problems with love. What for crazy adventures does Felix go through


End file.
